The One Shot Series
by Archangel2011
Summary: A series of one shots all into one story, varying into all types of television shows and anime. So have a look and R&R!Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my characters like a boss!
1. Vampire Diaries One Shot

**A/N: Hello Earthinarians! I am starting a series of one shots that could vary through all types of television shows and anime. This one shot is about S03E07 Ghost World of Vampire Diaries where they meet an unexpected character who seems to know all about Mystic Falls residents. But could there be a secret that not even Elena knows about the Salvatore line.**

**Over and out**

**Archangel2011**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

"Why are there ghosts everywhere in town?" Elena asked Bonnie expectantly, Bonnie sighed.

"Nature has become unstable all because I brought Jeremy back to life. I have to destroy the Original witch's talisman, if only I could find it." Elena smiled sympathetically; Bonnie has been having trouble for bringing her dead brother back to life.

Elena stood up to be confronted by a young girl, she looked barely seventeen years old with long dark brown locks that ran down her back with hazel-blue eyes. An old, long greyish dress clinging to her fragile body. The stranger's eyes widened as she lunged at Elena wrapping her arms around Elena's chest, "Kathy!" the girl cried out into Elena's shoulder.

Bonnie glared at the girl, before stating, "She's a ghost Elena, she thinks your Katherine."

The girl flinched and dropped her arms and her head sadly. "I am so sorry, I thought you were Katherine." She looked up at Elena before continuing. "I was wondering Elena if you know where Damon and Stefan Salvatore is?"

The two girl's eyes widened before asking the ghost in unison. "Who are you and how do you know Stefan and Damon?"

The ghost smiled and said. "My name is Rosalie. You are the doppelganger Elena Gilbert and this is one of your friends, Bonnie Bennett a powerful witch from the Bennett bloodline. I demand to see Stefan and Damon Salvatore!"

Elena nods and walks to the door, signalling Rosalie to follow, then they walk into the town's jail. The old prison cold and unfeeling. Each wall carefully designed to hold one back from the freedom. A small cell with barred doors and no window confine, with a small metallic frame with a worn out mattress where Rosalie sees Stefan chained to a chair in the middle of the cell. Rosalie screams, "Stefan!" dropping to her knees in front of the chair.

Stefan, unaffected by Rosalie says to Lexi, "I know she is just a hallucination, Lexi I know you better than this." Lexi shakes her head and smiles, "This isn't an illusion Stefan. "

Rosalie yelled in French, "Stefan, pourquoi ne croyez-vous pas que je ne suis pas ici? S'il vous plaît écoutez-moi frère, je suis là!" Stefan's eyes watered as she continued speaking, "Pourquoi avez-vous mal à Damon? Il est notre frère et vous blesser lui Stefan! Je sais que vous êtes toujours là, votre humanité. Mon frère ne serait pas abandonner! S'il vous plaît Stefan rappeler qui je suis à vous. C'est Rosalie! Votre petite sœur jumelle!" A tear slips down Stefan's cheek.

"Rosalie?" Stefan whispered and she smiled happily. "I'm here Stefan, I never want to see your ripper side ever again. Chut, petit bébé, ne dis pas un mot, maman va t'acheter un moqueur.

Et si cela moqueur ne chante pas, maman va t'acheter une bague en diamant.

Et si cette bague en diamant se transforme en laiton, Maman va t'acheter un miroir.

Et si ce miroir obtient cassé, Maman va t'acheter un bouc,

Et si ce bouc ne tirez pas, maman va te payer un panier et le taureau.

Et si ce panier et le taureau se retourner, Maman va t'acheter un chien nommé Rover.

Et si ce chien nommé Rover n'abayeront, Maman va t'acheter un cheval et une charrette."

Stefan smiled as Rosalie hugged him, crying slightly into his shoulder. Elena watched in awe as Lexi crossed her arms in victory. "I wanted us to be together forever Stefan, but she took you and Damon away from me."

Suddenly Elena got a text and her heart rate increased as she read the text:

Bonnie: Got the necklace and I'm going to destroy it now!

"Bonnie has the necklace and is going to destroy it." Elena said. Lexi and Rosalie looked at Elena, her brown eyes filled with concern.

"But his humanity isn't whole yet if we leave now, he turn back to a ripper Elena." Lexi yelled at Elena. Rosalie looked back at her brother and spoke to Stefan in French, "Adieu mon frère, j'espère que vous direz à Damon que je suis en attente pour vous à la fois de l'autre côté. Comme toujours, pour toujours dans l'éternité.."

That was the last thing Rosalie said to Stefan as Lexi and her disappeared…but not truly disappeared forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Translations:

"Stefan, why do you not believe that I'm not here? Please listen to me brother I'm here! "

"Why did you hurt Damon? He's our brother and you hurt him Stefan! I know you're still in there, your humanity. My brother wouldn't just give up! Please Stefan remember who I am to you. It's Rosalie! Your little twin sister!"

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird.

And if that mockingbird don't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring.

And if that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass.

And if that looking glass gets broke, Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat,

And if that billy goat doesn't pull, Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull.

And if that cart and bull turn over, Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover.

And if that dog named Rover won't bark, Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart.

And if that horse and cart fall down, well you'll still be the sweetest baby in town."

"Goodbye my brother, I hope you will tell Damon that I'm waiting for you both on the other side. As always, forever into eternity."


	2. Another Vampire Diaries One Shot

**Okay, this is sort of a history of MY version of Mystic Falls. I am using the TVD crew names, appearance and some personalities for this fanfic. Some things have changed but some just need to keep same. Only a one shot!**

Chapter 1 – Pilot

The words finally after a hundred years has become rumoured through the wind, no lingered silence. Just words of truth 'Stefan Salvatore is coming home.' Those words spreaded quickly over his mind as he looked out the small boxed room with a small window opening towards the real world, cars, technology, friends and the constant temptation of the old life. He has spent almost a hundred years running and hiding from his past, he knows the risk of staying but he has to move on away from him.

"That's just an excuse Stefan, to return for her. This will not end well for you because of him." Lexi moved across the room placing her hand on Stefan's shoulder. He placed his books in his black backpack and zipped it up; he turned around to face Lexi. He smiled and replied, "I know, but I have to move on. He can't control my life forever; I know this is just the right thing to do, visiting Zach and try to lead a normal life as a teenager. Try to survive and live without worries of him." Lexi crossed her arms and sighed. "You are still very young Stefan, she looks like her. That's not good for your humanity Stefan. Who knows if you can control your hunger around her?" Stefan scoffed and rolled his straps around his shoulders attaching to his backpack. "I know, but I can't be alone and running forever Lexi. You know that better than I do." Lexi smiled brightly, bringing her hand to her cheek. She then hugged him whispering "Be safe Stefan." She then released him as he vanished out the door into the real world.

Now he was in his sports car driving down towards Mystic Falls, roaring across the main Highway. Lexi was right though, he did come back for her but not all for her. Zach and normal life was still in the big picture. But he hopes that she doesn't recognise him from the crash. He never wanted to think of her because he deeply feared that she of all people would break his ever long silence.

_Flashback_

_Water…was just flowing in the car, smashing the glass that was protecting the victims from drowning. Their screams were heard by him just nearby catching some bunnies to drink. He ran fast towards the screams and yells when he found a car quickly drowning down flowing with water. The muddy and thick water making it hard to dive further towards the car. He swam to the back seat where a single heart beat faintly going away with water rushing into the lungs. The water's force tightened the seatbelt so he ripped it off and pulled her through the rear window. The swim to the surface was exhausting but he kicked and thrashed to save her. Her heart thudded slowly_

"_Boom, boom_

_Boom_

_Boom."_

_The air bubbles rose and fresh air filled her lungs, making her heart race faster. Still unconscious and breathing slowly, sirens from police and ambulances drowned the area as Stefan disappeared._

He was there, finally after years he returned home. The house didn't change much in the last hundred years. Stained glass and beautiful brown polished house with trees covering the place. He jumped out of the car and walked up the steps, clicking away on the steps and knocking on the door. But the door was unlocked and no body heat was sensed by Stefan.

_At High School_

"So, how is it with Matt?" a neighbouring girl leaning on a locker asked her friend. She looked seventeen or eighteen years old with chocolate brown hair and eyes. The girl next to her sighed and replied, "I don't know, it's very complicated Bonnie." Bonnie flicked her hair backwards and sarcastically said, "Well Elena, you're brother looks okay." Elena turned around, seeing her brother Jeremy looks at her for the moment before retreating to the boy's bathroom. She pursed her lips in frustration and stormed after her brother.

She slammed through the door and starting fiddling with his eyes. "Are you high?" Jeremy smacked her hand off his face and replied, "Like you care." Then stormed off. Elena got flustered and ran out of the bathroom into another student; she shuddered her head down and apologetically said. "I'm so sorry, running after my brother is all." She then lifted her head and was confronted with his hazel brown eyes. His hair was gelled into a spikey echidna and his smile was just elegant. He then replied happily, "That's okay, this is the gents room right." He pointed and she happily nodded. He smiled again and entered the gent's bathroom. When he left, she started hyperventilating rapidly, his eyes…. Were just… beautiful.

But then she stopped when the bell rang and Elena starting running to class, first up history. Elena sat in her usual spot right next to Bonnie and Selena. Bonnie waved at Elena and then stopped when Selena walked in, she didn't look crappy then usual but happier, but after working out at the gym she wore a hoodie. She actually smiled at Elena and Bonnie as she sat down.

Then he walked in, Mr Tanner the teacher introduced him, "Everyone, this is Stefan Salvatore, our new student who happens to be a founding family." The Mr Tanner marked the roll as Stefan smiled as he seated behind Selena. As Mr Tanner talked about Mystic Falls the whole lesson, Bonnie texted me that Stefan was staring at me. I turned around and he voided my eyes but he did grin brightly, I didn't look away until Selena took off her hoodie and asked Elena for something.

Stefan POV 4:32pm Monday

Dear Diary,

I can't believe that the first day is actually over and I had been so teenager. I was so happy when I saw her and so was she. Now tomorrow I'll get to know Elena like a normal person, but I have to control myself around her, that's what I fear most. Losing myself to my own insanity, But no Damon so maybe he had forgiven me and moved on or just waiting to strike me, either way I must be on the look-out. But I know something that must remain secret if Damon returns but then again it will probably piss him off.

I closed my diary and left it on my brown oak desk and went upstairs to sleep, maybe I will be all right.

2 HOURS LATER….

Stefan woke up by the knocking on the door; he looked at his clock reading: 6:44pm. He groaned and thought to himself, bloody idiot. He slowly walked downstairs and opened the door, still tired. He glared at the door knocker because it was him, Damon. Damon smiled as he walked in the lounge room and grabbed some alcohol, Bourbon. "So Steffi, how was your first day at school, meet any boyfriends I should know about?" Stefan crossed his arms and answered, "Why are you here Damon?" Damon looked at Stefan with puppy eyes and snapped back, "Because I missed you, come here bro."

Damon threw his arms out while Stefan took a step back while he remained calm, "You hate small towns and me, and you have nothing to do so why?" Damon let his arms fall to his side, he started smiling, walking towards Stefan. "I'm here because of Elena. Opps, I wasn't supposed to know but you forget, I'm an all knowing god. She will pick me anyway and not you, so check." Stefan sighed as he told Damon, "The thing that you don't know Damon, is that Elena has a sister, _twin sister." Checkmate bitch._


	3. Supernatural One Shot

A figure walked out of the an manufacturing warehouse as it was engulfed in dangerous, orange flames, glass shattering and pieces of debris shooting outwards as the flames engulfed the warehouse.

The figure kept walking as they disappeared in the darkness of night.

Meanwhile in the old cabin, Sam was on his laptop working away and Dean was drinking a beer on the couch while Bobby was cooking in the kitchen with the television on.

"On the warehouse burning case, there was also a killing spree in Denver on the same night. The total of sixteen employers of the notorious Dick Roman billionaire businessman. The local police department think that they are both linked since the burned warehouse was Dick Roman industries owned." The male news reporter stated.

Then Dean chuckled lightly, seems like Dick has yet another enemy.

Suddenly the lights flickered on and off, the furniture rattled and the television's screen cracked.

That was when a young teenager girl appeared out of nowhere with Castiel hanging off her left side.

She looked no more than sixteen years old with dark brown hair with hazel grey eyes. She wore a red, short-sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans and white converse.

She laid Castiel carefully on the floor and disappeared with only a few red feathers left floating down to the floor.

Dean, Sam and Booby rushed to Castiel's side, his bluish grey eyes beginning to open. Dean smiled, "Welcome back, Cas." Castiel shot up and looked around the room worriedly, "Where is Argent?" he asked Dean.

"The chick that got you here? She took off, she's an angel?" Dean answered.

Castiel stood up and cursed. "She's a Nephilim, the last of her kind, but recently she has grown more powerful to bring me back and she has a message for you both." Sam's eyebrows crunched up in confusion and Bobby grabbed two beers and handed one to Sam.

"What's her message?" Sam said to Castiel, he turned to Sam and spoke. "She says that the Leviathans are such pussies to think that she wouldn't notice their crappy attempts to eat their way through half the human population. So expect more warehouse and more Leviathans to be killed. I don't really understand the content." Dean laughed as Sam frowned.

Bobby stated. "Well how is she gonna do that?" That's when a new voice thundered in their ears from behind them near the door. "I'm going to rip their big mouths off of course." They all turned to the young Nephilim wielding a long katana and a silver dagger with black blood sliding down the blades.

She smirked, "I'm Argent Hale, last of the Nephilims. So mind telling me why there are Leviathans in my back yard Castiel?" Castiel looked down in embarrassment and shame.

Dean however looked confused and pissed. "What the hell is a Nephilim?" Dean yelled.

Argent rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch. "I'm half angel, half human. That's it; my father was an angel, my mother a human." Castiel looked at her in concern, "Who was your father?" Argent hesitated, gathering her thoughts. "I don't know his name but he was an Archangel who died some time ago, he had a thing for tricking people." Dean and Sam looked at each other and spoke in unison.

"Gabriel."


End file.
